The present invention relates to a bicycle or other cycle, and more particularly, to a bicycle which facilitates riding and walking.
With current bicycle designs, if the user desires to walk with the bicycle instead of riding the bicycle, the user must walk beside the bicycle. The user may choose to walk because he is on a sidewalk, in a crowded area, or simply prefers to walk for part of the journey. The user must walk next to the bicycle while leaning slightly towards the bicycle to grasp the handlebars or other part of the bicycle for pushing the bicycle along. This arrangement can be uncomfortable, off-balance, and may result in injury due to kicking the pedals with the closest shin. Therefore, what is needed is a bicycle that facilitates an easy transition between riding and walking, without the user needing to walk alongside the bicycle.